Love, Pranks, and Friendship
by Queen of the Fae Folk
Summary: Angelina Johnson and the Weasley Twins have been best friends since they came to Hogwarts. What will happen when she has to choose between the prankster and the "hottest" team player...COMPLETE
1. A Different Kind of Love

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the friggin HP stuff. JKR owns that wonderful world I would love to steal! but that will never happen...  
  
crap HI! This is a new story of mine...I'm sorry for deleting the other story. I wasn't happy with it, so now I decided to write a new one! This will eventually be a AJ/FW lurve, and already a GW/AS. HOPE YOU LIKE! R&R!!!! And I may have been a bit hyper writing this  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o  
  
Chapter 1, A Different Kind of Love  
  
The air whizzed past her dark face as she soared through the air on her broom. The area around her was slightly blurred and bodies were flying past her. The Quaffle rested beneath her arm, almost ready to score. An opposing chaser rushed her, but she simply and easily dodged.  
  
Angelina Johnson, the star chaser for the Gryffindor team, approached the goalposts. She leaned her chest closer to her broom, and lifted her arm along with the Quaffle. "She shoots...SHE SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Lee Jordan, into the magically enhanced megaphone. "Let's see how Potter does...oh wait...too late...HE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS! This is Lee Jordan, signing off!"  
  
Angelina and the other team players flew back to their hut, and touched down. "Way to go Angelina! Only one more game, and we win the Hogwarts Cup! ARG! NOW I HAVE TO PLAN!" Wood said in a huff. "Good job, Gelli." a familiar voice came from behind the tall, slender girl. Angelina turned around, and found it was one of her best friends. Fred Weasley.  
  
"Gred, you were just as good. You smacked that chaser so hard it wasn't even funny. You're the best beater there is." "And what about me? Do I get any credit?" questioned George. "Yes, yes, yes, Forge. You're just as good as your brother here." replied Angelina. She winked, and pounced on the two brothers. "You guys are my best friends. You know that right? I don't know how I would be able to live if I wasn't around you two all the time." They chuckled, and pried their overjoyed friend off them. "C'mon boys, time to stuff our faces." She hooked arms with them, and started to walk back up to the castle. "Righto!" the twins chorused together.  
  
After eating, burping, and a bit of laughter, a part of the small group was done eating. "God am I ever so stuffed." Angelina said. "Houf ca joo fe ull, el?" mumbled George. "Pardon e moi Forgio? I don't speak Eating-with-my-mouth-full." Fred cackled madly, and patted his brother on the back. "Swallow first, then talk." he said. "Ah, okay. As I was saying, How can you be full gel? I mean I am only full to about here." George motioned to his stomach, and did a cutting motion around midway. She rolled her eyes and said, "Because...because...damn...I can't think of a good comeback. Can ya help meh here, Greddy?" she questioned. "Sorry, all out of idears. Ready to head on up?" he replied. "Yep." Angelina said cheerily. "Nof" George replied. "Well, we will leave ya here to stuff your face until your belly explodes." Angelina cackled.  
  
The two headed up to the Gryffindor Tower, and stepped up to the Fat Pink Lady. "Hello, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Johnson. Password please." She asked. "Ice Mice." Angelina replied. The Fat woman's portrait swung open, and exposed the small archway. "Ladies first." Fred said. "Thank you, kind sir." she replied. On her way in, Fred poked her in the side, where she was extremely ticklish. "GAH! FRED! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"  
  
She ran into the common room, and turned around. "I couldn't help it, Angie. It was too tempting." he managed to say. She crossed her arms underneath her chest, and said, "Well, I'm heading up to my dormitory to shower. You can stay down here, and think about what you have done." She turned around, and headed towards the stairs. Fred got up, and snuck up behind her, but before he could go in for another poke, she turned around, and tickled him back. "GWAHAHA! NOW LETS SEE WHO IS REALLY TICKLISH!" she exclaimed. Fred literally screamed like a girl, and ran behind one of the plush, overstuffed, blood red chairs.  
  
Angelina ran after him, and poked him some more. She, having very long legs that made her run very fast, caught several times with Fred, before plopping on one of the couches. Angelina was panting hard, and so was Fred. She sat up, and gave Fred some room. They looked at each other, and "glared" at one another. Although they were having a staring competition, Fred was the first to crack under the pressure. He let out a guffaw of laughter, and rolled onto the floor. Angelina too let out a laugh, and also fell on the floor.  
  
They were rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs, with tears flowing down their faces in small rivulets. Eventually, Fred stopped laughing, and propped his head on his hand. He faced his best friend, who was starting to calm down as well. She turned over also, and smiled at him.  
  
"God, remind me why I'm your best friend." she questioned. "Because you love me, and wouldn't be able to live without one of Hogwarts best pranksters." Fred replied. He grinned, and chuckled a bit more. "Yeah...I guess so." For a few more minutes, they sat in silence, examining each other, and the room.  
  
Fred decided to break the tension, and sighed. This made Angelina jump a bit. "Hey, Gellie?" Fred asked. Angelina answered, "Yeah, Greddy?" "Um...can I ask you something?" "Sure. Anything, but trying out one of your and Forgio's concoctions." She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, and waited for her friend to ask. "Do...do...do you want to go out sometime? Like on the next trip to Hogsmeade...kinda like a date, but not." "I'd love to." she replied.  
  
His eyes sparkled with some unknown magic, that made Angelina very attracted to him. She scooted closer, enough to feel his breath on her face. Angelina moved her face closer and closer to his, and then brushed her lips to his. He must have felt the same way for her because the kiss went from being a small, friendly kiss, to more of a 3rd date kiss. Their kiss was stopped abruptly by George and Alicia, tumbling in from the doorway. "And then...And then...HE FARTED! Oh! Hey! WOW!" George said, to the two lying on the floor. "What were you two doing?" Alicia questioned. "Er...Farting around as we usually do. What else do you think we were doing?" Angelina said, snorting along the way.  
  
Fred got up, and then helped Angelina up too. "Thanks, Forgio. I need that laugh." She winked at him, and headed upstairs with her other best friend, Alicia Spinnet. After the girls were out of hearing range, George turned to his brother and said, "If I wasn't mistaken, you two were doing more than "farting around". Am I right, mate?" Fred shrugged, and punched his brother playfully on the shoulder. "You never know, George. You never know."  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o  
  
HELLO MY MINIONS! IT IS I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KnAvE! I am sorry to all you past reviewers (mind you not flamers) who reviewed Dire Choices. I was getting a bit fed up with it, and I had minor writer's block. I have ventured off the path (a little), and started to write this new fic with the twinsies in it. I hope you liked this chapter, and I will update when I get reviews...I may even add an idea from someone hint hint wink wink...BYE!  
  
rides away on dragon  
  
KnAvE  
  
P.S. READ ELDRITCH HIGH AND BLOOD OF AN ENEMY BY FOAMY THE SQUIRREL! THEY ARE REAAAAAALY GOOD! AND READ THE COINCIDENCE CHRONICLES BY HONEYMOCHACITRUS! ITS GOOD TOO! BYE waves adieu 


	2. Pranksters Rule!

**--Disclaimer-- I** **don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters , but I do own the plot, so don't sue me…I'm too young to get sued!...GWAHAHAHAHAR! Okay….**

****

**-crapo- Its moi again…this is the next chappie…no duh…haha…I want to thank my reviewers, & my beta…gratzi…OH! THIS IS THE FIXED ONE! I HAD FORGOTTEN TO GET IT BETAed! SORRY ALL YOU REALLY GOOD REVIEWERS!**

**HoneyMochaCitrus**- I wasn't THAT hyper…well maybe…and there I will put you in this one too, kay?

**imogenhm**- EEE! THANKS! Thank yee, mi lady…I shall, I shall

**XxCan'tCHangexX**- gracias again…I'm glad you think so pats on head

Well, now for the rest of you people…get off your lazy bums and READ THE STORY! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW….STORY! WHATEVER!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2- Pranksters Rule!**

recommend

Angelina sighed as she headed up the stairs to her common room. Her best friend, Alicia Spinnet, was gabbing away next to her. 'Blah, blah….blah blah George blah blah' is all she heard. "Uh huh." was her reply. The two walked into their room, and laid down on their beds. As she laid back, Angelina thought of the kiss she and Fred had just shared. She touched her lips, and closed her eyes. Her dark cheeks blushed slightly, and a smile crossed her face. She snorted, and sat up, asking Alicia,

"Hey, do George and Fred say everything to each other??"

Alicia raised an eyebrow and said, "Only when it's a really juicy fact."

Angelina was puzzled, and crossed her legs, "What do you mean _juicy_? Like as in, a new one of their products juicy, or as in something good happened juicy?"

"Like, both I guess."

Alicia shrugged, and went into the bathroom to shower. She came out 10 minutes later, towel drying her hair. Angelina got up, and walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. She heaved a sigh, and undressed. As she turned on the water, she thought again of the

kiss Fred gave her. She grinned, and stepped in. After she was done, she thought her shampoo looked different, but she thought it must have been some new one. She put some dark jeans on, and a dark red ¾ shirt. She stepped out, drying her hair, but before she left the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and screamed. "AH! FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU WEASELS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she ran out of the bathroom, and grabbed her wand.

Fred and George were sitting on the couch, writing down ingredients for some new concoction, when they heard a shriek, following their names. They got up, and were walking briskly to the door, when a very irate Angelina Johnson stumbled down the stairs, raised

her wand, and yelled "_Morbiculus_!" Their legs promptly stopped working, and they toppled onto the floor. She flipped them over roughly, and squatted next to them. "_You two_ have better watch your shampoo, so I don't put some hair removing potion in there! LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY HAIR! ITS RED! LIKE…LIKE…LIKE _YOURS!_ I mean…I don't mind having hair like you, BUT it better not be permanent or else I will seriously do some damage to you. Maybe even…"

She got up, and muttered the counter curse, "write to your mother…yes that will do."

Somehow the brothers got passed the charm that repelled men from the girls dormitory, and put in a temporary hair color changer. Fred was the first to get up, and heaved his brother up. He ambled over to Angelina, and she walked up to him too. "You're an official Weasley now, Ang." She rested her hands on his shoulders, and he wrapped his around her thin waist. He pulled her close, to where her head was resting on his shoulder.

She decided this was the perfect moment, and started to squeeze him. "gasp" Lina gasp I…can't…breathe!" Fred gasped as the air was being forced out of him.

"Yes, Gred. I know I am squeezing you with all my might, but I just might let you go on one condition." she replied, and let him go. "If you promise to…to…create a counter shampoo, and buy me some candy from Honeydukes."

"How much exactly?" Fred questioned, catching his breath.

"Hmm…whatever I feel like then. Got it?" She said in reply.

"Fine. Okay, and here is the counter potion for your Weasley Hair." Fred pulled out a small red vial from his pocket, and promptly handed it to her. "Thanks love, but I think I will _keep_ this hair for a while. I think it shows how much I love you." She leaned in, and

kissed him, in front of everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room, including his notorious twin. She ran one of her hands through his hair, and wound the other one around his neck, pulling him closer. After a few minutes, Angelina pulled away, and chuckled softly. She put her hand to his face, and whispered, "What would I do without you, Gred?"

"You probably would be bored to death." he replied. She snorted loudly, and sat down on the couch. She was thinking about the upcoming Yule Ball. It was nearing December, and she was in need of a dress _and_ a date. Angelina's dark eyes followed her friend's body, over to the other side of the couch, and eyed him suspiciously. She decided to ask him to the dance.

"Hey Fred." she said, just as he was saying, "Hey Angelina." She chuckled a bit, and crawled over to him, and set her head in his lap. She looked up, and smiled. "Go ahead love. What is it?" she whispered. He asked, "Oh. I was just wondering…er…if you wanted to come to the Yule Ball with me…I mean…you can go with some other competent, young fellow…" "Fred, shut up. Well…on one condition. You must not do anything to mess this Yule Ball up. I mean last year was funny when you made all the food jump away from people's hands when they tried to grab it. It was bloody funny, but I want you to be on your best behavior, got it? Or else I will…er…restrict our daily adventures from every day to once a week. Got it Mr. Weasley?" she answered. Her eyes sparkled, and made Fred a bit uneasy. "But…Lina…that's what we do best..." She lifted a long finger to his lips and shook her head slowly from side to side and whispered, "I will go…"

A few weeks later, on a cold Saturday in December in Hogsmeade, the girls went out to buy their dresses, many went to Madame Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, others went somewhere else. Alicia and Angelina were the first in the long line at Madame Malkins, and had their fabric, and were standing on the riser. Alicia was going to wear a blood red one-strapped dress, with small gold stars twinkling on it. Angelina was going to wear a tube-top, midnight-blue dress with white stars that twinkled like the night sky. They both had a slightly long train, which would drag casually on the floor. As they were being fit, Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee passed by. Angelina was smiling, and waved at the window. To her astonishment, Fred _and_ Oliver Wood, waved back. She blew a kiss, meaning for it to go to Fred, but Oliver raised an eyebrow suspiciously. They left, heading in the direction of the Quidditch Shop.

"Ms. Spinnet," Madame Malkin said, "I believe you are ready to go. This will be, 8 galleons, 4 sickles, and 10 knuts." Alicia pulled out a small pouch, and pulled out her money. She handed it to Madame, and stepped down. "Ms. Johnson, yours is 10 galleons, 6 sickles, and 5 knuts." Angelina was pulling out all her money, when Fred stepped in. "Here you go Madame." he said casually. Angelina's jaw dropped slightly, and blushed.

He helped her down, and smiled, "I promise." he replied. The trio walked out of the crowded shop, and walked towards Honeydukes. On the way, Angelina looked into the window of the Quidditch Supplies store, and saw a brand new model of broom. The Nova 3.5. Her mouth gaped open, and she immediately ran into the shop. She found out the price, and counted her money. She had more than enough to buy it.

"Are you really sure you want to buy that, Angelina? I mean, your broom is quite nice." said a warm voice. Oliver Wood walked out from behind a bookcase, and stepped up to her. "You could save your money for something _else_. Like a present for your team captain?" She frowned, and replied, "Wood, I need a new broom. I don't care what you say, I'm getting it." She went up to the counter, and paid for the new broom. The small pudgy man behind the counter wrapped it, and handed it to Angelina. She walked out, and joined back up with Fred. Oliver stepped out after her, and talked a bit with Lee.

"D'you fancy her, Wood?" Lee said, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"N…n…no…Why would I like someone on my team. It would interfere with practice…and planning!" he rebutted.

Oliver walked off in a huff, following his friends. Lee rolled his dark eyes, and ran after them too.

Angelina and Fred were the first to reach the candy shop. "OHMAHGOD! OHMAHGOD! _OHMAHGOD!_ Okay…lets see…there are chocolate covered fireflies…some of the best chocolate…acid pops…ice mice…AND BERTIE BOTTS! There! Okay…I have what I want Fred." She had an mad grin on her face, and was very giddy. "Okay…Angelina…calm down…Let's go pay, and we can go back and have a party." He took her up to the cashier, and paid. When they were done, Angelina swung her broom over her shoulder, grabbed her dress, and reached for Fred's hand.

He smiled, and took it. They headed back up to the castle, then to the tower. There, the gang had a small party. Angelina didn't share any of her candy, except with Gred. "An ven…an ven…And then…he, being the stupid one, jumped off the roof, and completely missed his broom. I was laughing so hard!" Fred said, pointing at George, who was blushing fiercely. "But, you tried to get one of those bloody gnomes in the back to fly your broom." George rebutted. "HEY! It _was_ riding it for a while, until it crashed into a tree. Stupid git." Fred chuckled.

The clock stuck midnight, and everyone started to yawn. "I'm yawn going to bed. C'mon 'Licia…" Angelina got up, along with everyone else. Angelina kissed Fred on the lips, lightly, and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Alicia did the same to George, and ran up the stairs.

"Fred, I didn't know you and Angelina were…" said Oliver.

"Yeh…only for a while though…she's a sweet girl, and I'm glad to be going out with her." Fred replied, heading up the Boy's stairs.

Oliver frowned, and cleaned up their mess with a flick of his wand. He secretly liked Angelina too, but he knew Angelina didn't like him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hello, My good friends! Did you like it? It took me **forever** to do this, since 8th grade was kicking me hard in the arse. But its over, and I can _hopefully_ finish this before I go to camp…the keyword here: **hopefully**! Okay…well review, review, review!!!

**The One and Only Knave**


	3. The Yule Ball

--**DISCLAIMER—I don't own anything…dur…I would have to be the Queen of the Underworld (almost wrote underwear) to own it…**

****

**crap-**** thanks to my beta…-pats on head- and to my reviewers…so many**

****

**Thalia**** Poet-** thanks mi deary…you were right…I had forgotten to let anonymous reviewers thingy to be unchecked…stupid me…but thanks! thanks for reading and telling me I am a good writer!!!

**baka-****ningen-14- **very welcooome my dear…glad ye liked it…your one of the main people in the next chapter…and don't get mad if I call you something mean…

**XxCant'CHangexX**- thank you…I'm glad it is getting better!!!

**SuperHiperChit**(should be super annoying git)- hey…okay….dude I fixed it…no need for the death threats…don't get your Quaffle knickers in a knot…keep yer pantyhose on…your lucky I'm nice and I changed it…

**YanLan****-** cool name! thanks! and I will…still in the works

**CassieOwls****-** I know right?...

**THIS IS THE BETAED CHAPPIE! READ READ READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**- The Yule Ball

Angelina rolled over, and sighed in her bed. Tomorrow, Saturday, was the Yule Ball and she couldn't wait. Looking up at her clock, she growled, and smacked her bed. It was only 1:30 AM. Feeling bored, Angelina got out of bed, and walked down the stairs, and into the common room. She wasn't paying attention to see if anyone was in there or not, so she decided to head over to the couches.

"GAH!" she squealed when she saw Fred, lying pensively on his side. He was staring into the fire, which by now was very low.

"Why are you up at this ungodly hour?" she mumbled. Fred sat up, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and put an arm on the top of the couch.

"Dunno…couldn't sleep perhaps…I should be asking _you_ the same?" he whispered as so he wouldn't wake up anyone.

He motioned for her to come and sit down next to him. Reluctantly, she decided it was fine, and sat next to him. He rested his arm on her shoulder, as she rested her dark head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beating unsteadily, showing he was a bit nervous.

"Fred…you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…I'm-m fine…just a bit cold in here…isn't it?" Fred replied, his voice shaking.

He pulled out his wand, and pointed at the fireplace. "_Accio Wood!_" he exclaimed.

Before he could say anything else, _Oliver_ Wood was in front of the fire place, snoring loudly. Angelina and Fred's eyes bulged when they saw their team captain standing in front of them with a shirt and Quaffle patterned boxers on. Angelina snorted, and returned Wood to his bed with another flick of her wand.

Fred was blushing a deep red, almost to the point where he looked like a tomato. She let out a guffaw of laughter, and fell onto the floor. She had never seen him blush so much in her life. "You…look…like…a…tomato…GRED! GAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" she said as she was laughing and panting at the same time.

Fred got up of the sofa, and helped her up. She giggled a bit, as she kissed him. When they finished kissing, Angelina raised her wand, and said, "_Accio Firewood!_ See that wasn't _that_ hard, was it?" she teased.

Fred rolled his eyes, and then closed them. He took in a deep breath, and fell asleep pretty fast. Angelina was still lying awake, lifted her wand and recited quietly "_Accio Blankets_."

Two blood red blankets appeared out of the blue, and covered Angelina and Fred. She rested her head on his shoulder, and fell into a deep slumber.

She was in the middle of a great dream where she was on the English Quidditch Team, and about to score when someone said loudly, "Say _Weasley's__ Wizarding Wheezes!_ Oh damn, that's too long. OI, Lee what should I say? WHAT?! I CAN'T _HEAR_ YOU, YOU STUPID GIT! OH! OKAY! SAY CHEESE!" A bright flash startled Angelina and Fred, and caused them to jump a little when they awoke.

"What in the name of –yawn- merlin's pajamas are you doing, George? Its so early!"

George jumped onto the couch, and said cheerily, "Dear Angelina, it is actually 3:00 pm to b-"

"WHAT!? OH MY BLOODY GOD! I HAVE TO START GETTING READY!" she exclaimed. She jumped up, and ran up the girls dormitory stairs.

For what was the better part of at least 3 hours, Angelina and her friends got dressed. Alicia did Angelina's hair, and vise versa. Angelina's hair was put up into a bunch of curls, and also had a small charm on it to add some small star-like things in her hair to match her dress. Alicia's was straitened, and pulled back into her usual half ponytail. The charm on her hair gave her some highlights, and made a little butterfly clip actually flutter. It didn't take that long for Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee to get dressed. Since they were boys, the dressed fast, and went back downstairs. Fred was sitting at the edge of the couch, dozing off. George was sitting in one of the couches, examining one of their new experiments. Oliver and Lee were opposite to them, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Angelina! Alicia! How long does it tak- whoa!" yelled George, which startled his brother and friends slightly.

While he was turning around to yell at the stairs, Angelina and Alicia came down. Their dresses, hair, and makeup were perfect. All the boy's jaws dropped rapidly, and Fred was the first one to speak. "Wow…Lina…you look-" "Marvelous, just marvelous." Wood butted in. "Oi, Wood, don't get your _Quaffle_ boxers all in a knot. She's mine remember?" Angelina and Fred laughed so hard, they were crying.

They told their story about that early morning, and what Fred had accidentally done. "And then…he turned tomato red…it was so damn funny!" Angelina said.

"Oh! C'mon guys…time to go," said Lee, bouncing up and heading towards the Portrait Hole. "Chasers first, Beaters second, Quidditch announcers third, and Keeper/Captains fourth!" The fat lady's portrait opened and the girls, followed by the twins, Lee, and finally Oliver, were out of their common room and heading down towards the Great Hall.

Once on the ground level, the group of six entered the crowded ballroom. So many people walked past them such as Draco Malfoy and his new girlfriend Lissa Maeron (AN: Had to mention myself _somewhere_), Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy, Ron and Erin Fleming(a freaky American girl who was thought to be crazy), and Harry and his new girlfriend (who was a new student at Hogwarts) named Adrienne Yim. One of their classmate's, Brielle Matthews, sauntered over to Oliver, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hello Ollie. How are you, luv?" She got on her tiptoes and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"So, is this your new girl, mate?" George said.

"Yeh. C'mon Bri, lets go dance." She nodded, and winked at Fred.

Angelina raised her eyebrow, and nudged Fred in the ribs. "Oi, lover boy. I'm over here! Your _girlfriend_."

"Oh...yeah…lets go get something to drink." Fred grabbed Angelina's hand, and tugged her towards the food table.

There were so many platters holding things ranging from chips to French fries to chocolate covered raisins. Angelina started to stuff her face with chips, and then stopped when she saw Fred looking very nervous.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I'm fine…why?" he replied nervously.

He was looking around, as in a person. "You look nervous…why?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Oh, there is George. Excuse me."

Fred walked over to his brother, and pulled something out of his pocket. Angelina strained her eyes to see what it was, but she couldn't get a clear picture because so many people were walking past. Lee came up to them too, holding two things that looked like the ends of a plug.

They all looked up, and mouthed, "1-2…'.

Angelina was running at them, yelling, "NOOOOOOOOO! FRED! GEORGE! LEEEEE!" but before she got to them, Lee connected the two parts of the outlets, and there was a loud BANG above them all.

There were at least 500 firecrackers on the ceiling, and with every burst sent out a handful of confetti and other things. Angelina stopped right in her tracks, and a single tear escaped her eye. Fred turned around with a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared. Everything was in slow motion from then on. Angelina mouthed the words and shaking her head from side to side she said, 'You Promised' She turned around, and ran out of the Great Hall, holding her face in her right hand and her dress in the other.

"Angelina! ANGELINA!!!" Fred exclaimed. He knew he had done something terribly wrong.

* * *

**Likey****?**** No Likey? Thanks for reading, and review!!!**

**Erin****…your dead meat that will be served on a platter…your lucky I even MENTIONED you in the damn story…**

**Lena****…we are going to have fun at Vietopia…our fav line "LISS! JUST SNOG THE GUY ALREADY!" gahahah…so fun so fun…**

**thanks****! **

**got KnAvE?**

* * *


	4. Seperation Anxiety

**--DISCLAIMER—I do not own ANY of the harry potter stuff WHATSOEVER!...if I did I wouldn't tell you…so muahaha…**

****

**crap-**** Thankyee to all mi reviewers, my beta(for coming along to dinner with meh and mis padres and our friends who have a very hot son…), and that's pretty much it…**

**no reviews...feel so unloved...**

****

****

**Now on with el story…**

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Chapter 4- **Separation Anxiety

Angelina ran into the common room, and fell onto one of the blood red couches. As she was sobbing, her makeup began to run. She was appalled at Fred, George, and Lee. She couldn't believe they had just pulled a prank on her last Yule Ball. , even when Fred had promised her. She knew the only thing she had to do now, was to break up with him. "Angie,{ a voice said from the portrait hole. "Are you all right?" The person emerged, and she found it was only Oliver.

"Oh, hi Wood." She responded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little angry-" "At Fred? I think you're not the only one." Wood added.

He moved from the portrait hole to the red couch Angelina was on. Her hair was out of its curls, and makeup smeared. She smiled slightly, but when Wood decided this was the perfect moment to show his love, Angelina was more than unhappy.

When Angelina smiled, Wood went in for a kiss. At the same moment, Fred barged in. "Oi Angie!" he yelled, but then realized she was only a few feet away. "OH! So _that's _what you are doing? Brielle told me all about that!"

"What in the name of Oliver's Quaffle boxers are you doing talking to that…that…that _slut_?!" She screeched. "Well, you're just equally as bad as she is. You were just snogging the CAPTAIN of the QUIDDITCH TEAM! I mean, C'MON WOMAN!" he yelled back.

"Well…you've been hanging around that slut…you know what _Frederick_." she spat. "What _Angelina_?" he rebutted. "WE-ARE-OVER! YOU HEAR ME?!" she had been holding something in her hand. and she chucked it at him. She then walked up t o him, and slapped him. "That is for taking my heart, and throwing it into the lake." She was still crying , and she ran up the girls stairs. Fred ran up the first two steps, and yelled, "FINE! You never loved me anyway!" The stairs melted into the slide, making him slide down slightly. Suddenly, a shoe with a heel came flying over the balcony, hitting Fred in the eye. "OW! BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS Th- wait…I don't want to know." He yelled up there, caressing his eye. Fred ran up the boys stairs, leaving Oliver behind to ponder on his next move.

The next day, Angelina woke up, and went down stairs. It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays, and many people had gone home. The only Gryffindors staying were Alicia, Lee, Oliver, Ron, Harry, Hermione(for like the first time in her life), George, and Fred. There were younger ones staying, but Angelina didn't know who they were. Down in the Great Hall, Breakfast was served, and was pretty quiet. Angelina sat down next to Alicia, who was currently talking to Lee, Oliver, Fred, and George.

"Morning guys." Angelina mumbled. "Morning Angie." everyone but Fred responded. She piled eggs, bacon, and biscuits onto her plate, and tucked in. She ate at least 5 plates of food, and was overly stuffed. All her friends just stared at her. She never ate this much because she was worried about her weight being to high making her ability to go faster on her broom smaller.

"Angelina? Are you…_okay?_" asked Alicia.

"I'm fine…jus fine." she replied angrily.

"Angelina, if you don't stop eating you're going to-" Fred started

"I'm going to _what_ Frederick Ethan Weasley? You never really cared, so why should you start now?!" Angelina spat.

Fred glared at her and hissed back, "Well Angelina Elizabeth Johnson, I was concerned that if you make yourself weigh more right now, we, being the team, may not win the Quidditch House Cup."

Angelina had been holding a biscuit in her hand, but it had turned to crumbs under the pressure of her hand. She threw the crumbs down onto her plate, and stood up. She was crying by this point, and yelled, "I HATE YOU FREDRICK WEASLEY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She realized her mistake, and turned on her heel, and ran. She ran up to her dorm, and shut the door She then hopped into her bed, closed the curtains, and bawled into her pillow. She loved him so much that she hated him for what he did.

A few weeks went by, and Fred and Angelina were always as far apart as possible. Angelina only spoke to George and their other friends, and Fred only talked to Alicia and their friends. One day Alicia and George met secretly in the Library, and devised a plan.

"Okay, so what we do is make a treasure hunt." whispered Alicia.

"I was thinking more on the lines of getting Fred to just talk to her, but yeah., that'll work." George replied.

Alicia continued, "Since tomorrow is Hogsmeade Weekend, we can do all kinds of things. You know all the people in Hogsmeade so well, they'll do anything for you."

"Oh, yes, I do know lots of people." George bragged.

"Oh shut up. I will make up the clues and you give them to the people. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Thanks love. Gotta go find Angie. Toodles" Alicia whispered, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime, anytime. Bye." George replied.

* * *

**So…how was it? Pretty short…good, bad….probably horrible…if the next chapter isn't out its because I'm either not here, or I am working on this ficlet…its going to be good…kay?...OMG i have new neighbors...and one of the guys is really hot...mm...okay...enough...next chapter...ALMOST DONE! so sad!**

**-red-orange-yellow-green-blue-purple-brown-black-white-**

**Where's the KnAvEy?!**

* * *


	5. The Plan

**---DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER!!! (my fav word) if I did I wouldn't be writing this…**

**crap/reviews****- thank ye too mi beta and reviewers…I love you all! AND MAKE SURE TO READ MY FICLET- _What really goes on in WIM…_ and my fic _Loving__ the Enemy_…please read and review!!!**

**baka-****ningen-14-**** ah yes…a faithful reviewer…aww…don't worry…I still love you! YOU LIVE IN TEJAS ALSO?! THAT'S AWESOME! I live in ****houston****…****bloody boring town…cept for the food…its great…haha**

**Squashes****- yeah he would…BUT! HE DID SET OFF THE FIREWORKS!!! so that kinda counts…thanks!**

**LCH8292****- nice name…yeah…I think Fred and Angie are a perfecto couple…DON'T WORRY!!!! the plotting shall soon commence and shall mend a broken love…haha…that was awesome…I'm good…**

**????- hello ????...haha…okay I will update…I am if I'm writing this dummy…haha…but here it is!**

**XxCan'tCHangexX****-**** yet another faithful reviewer…I LOVE YOU TOO!!! thank yee!!! –takes off jester hat and bows- thanks!!**

**NOW!...on with the story…ITS ALMOST OVER!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**- The Plan

Alicia walked back up to the common room, and stepped into it. She had made up her mind, and decided to keep the hunt on the grounds. She looked around to check if the coast was clear, and it was. Alicia sat down at one of the tables, and took out some parchment from her book-bag. She magically cut it into small strips of paper, and also took out her quill and ink. She tapped the end of her quill against her mouth, and began to scribble notes down.

'_Angelina- Head to a place, infamous in the night, where many people have caught the blight.'_ scribbled Alicia.

She looked down at the note, and was pleased. She was only writing one note for Angelina, and about a million for Fred. She was pretty satisfied with Angelina's note, and was now going to start on Fred's notes, when Fred himself walked in. Her heart began to race as she thought of things to say.

"'Lo Alicia. Seen George? Can't find him." he asked.

"Nope. Last time I saw him was in the Library. He was looking up something…don't remember…now shoo…I'm doing some homework." she replied.

Fred raised an eyebrow, and headed back out of the common room. Alicia's heartbeats returned to normal, as she continued to write.

'_Fred- You soon will find your lovely prize, only if you solve these puzzles five. One is this number, two is this game. Three is the hoops, where many will aim.'_ Alicia grinned, happy at her rhyming talent.

'_Two is this number, fun is this class. One giant man, to help you to pass.'_

_"Three is this number, parties start here. These little creatures are nothing to fear.'_

_'Four is this number, the sky is above. Though to find a seat, you may push, and shove.'_

_'Five is the last, puzzles you solved. Up in this tower, your feud shall be resolved.'_

Alicia smiled happily, and jumped up as George walked in. She called him over, and whispered, "Okay. I decided to keep everything on these 6 slips here on the grounds. I don't want one of them getting lost." "Okay." said George. "I will give this slip here to Angelina," she said waving the small piece of parchment around, "And you," she said handing George the others, "will give these to your brother. Now…get to work! This plan shall start at 7:00 sharp. Bye! I'm going down to dinner."

Alicia kissed George on the lips, and headed out the portrait hole. She walked downstairs to the Great Hall, and entered the very empty hall. She sat down at her near by table, and started to eat. She sighed as she bit into some of the fried chicken. She swallowed, and looked up at the "sky". Her mind then started to wander.

**------FLASHBACK------**

_A younger version of Angelina was walking around the corridors at night, following young Fred, George, and Lee. They were creeping silently through the hallways, and every once in a while looking at a map. There were several little dots bunched up together that had their names, and a little father away was a small black dot that read '__S. Snape__'. _

_"Bingo!" whispered Fred._

_"HAHA!" replied George quietly._

_"Alright boys, time to let hell out of the bag!" said Lee._

_"Are you sure?" asked Angelina._

_The three boys just stared at her, and nodded. Fred grabbed her hand, and said, "Don't worry. You can hold my hand if you get scared." "Okay" she whispered back. Just then, Lee pulled out a bag of spiders. The spiders were an illusion, good enough to scare the smartest of people. Professor Snape turned around, in time to see the spiders do the weirdest thing. They created a message, when looked at, insulted the person. It was the same concept that the Marauders had on their map. In the midst of all these black, crawling creatures, was the message. It read: "_F.L.A.G. would like to thank you for being our Professor. We would also like to thank you for teaching your Quidditch team to let us kick their sorry asses. Thank you!"

**-----END FLASHBACK-----**

"Angelina? Angeliiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaa? Angelina!" a voice called. Angelina looked back down at the table, and responded tersely, "What! Oh…it's just you." Alicia Spinnet was waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Ah! Okay…oh yeah! Erm, I found this piece of paper sitting on your bed. Decided to bring it to ya. Oh look at the time! Must go and find George!" Alicia stood up before Angelina could ask her any questions, and be suspicious.

Angelina unfolded the paper, and read the note: '_Angelina- Head to a place, infamous in the night, where many people have caught the blight'_. Angelina was puzzled for a few seconds, and then realized where she must go.

-------

George walked up and down the Quidditch pitch, and laid the note in the middle. He put a small charm on it to make it glow red when Angelina walked up. Then he headed to Hagrid's Hut, and asked him to do a favor for him. Hagrid agreed cheerily, and took the note. Next, George went to the kitchens, and had a small snack with the house elves, and called on Dobby. "Dobby, can you please give this to Angelina when she comes?" "Dobby would be please to take Mr. Weasley twin's note and give it to Ms. Johnson when she comes." "Thanks Dobby".

As George was walking to the Great Hall, Angelina stepped in front of him, and asked, "George, what does this mean to you?" George gulped, and looked up. She handed him the paper, and he examined it. "Hmm…maybe…I know a place that's infamous in the night…but I dunno bout the blight part…never really heard any of those rumors bout anyone getting la-"

"George, stay on topic." "Oh yes…righto…I think it's the astronomy tower. There you go…now I have matters to attend to." She looked a bit flustered as she headed out the door. George let out a long, nervous sigh, reliving his body of the tension he had just felt. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Ron.

"My little Ronnikins, how good to see you! How are you feeling?" George said with some extra cheer in his voice. "What do you want me to do?" mumbled Ron. "Well you see, there's this battle going on between Fred and Angelina, and Alicia came up with this crazy idea. If you will just hand this to Fred when he comes in, that would be great." George said. "Okay, but you have to promise me not to call me Ronnikins anymore." "Ah little bro. You see there's the problem. I could never stop calling you that." George got up and left his brother to mope about.

George walked back to the common room to find his brother sitting on one of the couches, staring into the fire. George walked up to him, and handed him the piece of parchement with the first clue. "Better get started."

* * *

**GAHAHAHAHA! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! SO SAD! YES I KNOW SO SAD SO SAD! But I am happy I have some faithful reviewers…hey if you like this…why don't you read my ficlet _What really goes on in WIM_ and _Loving the Enemy_. PLEASE READ! THEY ARE GOOD! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT! The next chapter will not be posted until after the 17th of july. I have something called a trip to ****New York**** this week. SORRY!!!**

**red  
****orange  
****yellow  
****green  
****blue  
****purple  
****brown  
****black  
****white******

**KnAvEy****?******

* * *


	6. Happy Ending

**--Disclaimer—If I owned the characters of harry potter I wouldn't be writing this bloody thing…**

****

**bull****, crap, whatever- I am so friggin sad! this is the last chappie…or at least I think it is…most likely yes…so sorry!!! but hey if you like this…READ MY OTHER BLOODY FAN FICS! THEY ARE GOOD!!!! and I also need a new idea…I'm still working on _Loving the Enemy_ but I want to write another…shoot out suggestions please! I will be happy to take them!!**

****

**Reviews:**

****

**Phoenix15309-** love the name deary…aww…I'm actually not that organized…my best friend (aka Foamy) can tell you all about my unorganized-ness…haha…but thank ya though!!!

**baka-****ningen-14-** hello!!!! waxawhatie? never heard o' it…surrey…uhhhh…maybe? dunno

**LCH8292-** says like a snake yesssssssss….i know it issssss

**Tekvah**** Ariel**- cool name dude…ah okay…lets get this sorted out…George is leaving the clues for Fred and Alicia just hands Angelina her one clue. George gives Fred the first clue…then it goes on from there…kay?

**Yume-dream**- Thankyee! I actually can't rhyme that well…I had help from a friend…it was like 2 in the morning when we made it up…haha…whoopsie…I made a small mistake…I cleared it up…IM SO SORRY!!! OKAY! YOU CAN READ THE LAST CHAPTER NOW!! TEE HEE!

**NOW! ON WITH THE SHOW! I MEAN STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Happy Ending**

Angelina walked slowly down the corridors remembering all the good times she had with the boys. Fred and his lame jokes. George and his pranks, and Lee with his "spectacular" way of commentating the Quidditch games. Now Fred and Angelina weren't good friends anymore. They had been great friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, and now weren't friends. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye, but she quickly wiped it up. She walked on, and eventually arrived at the Tower. She then put her foot on the first step of a long climb.

"Get started on what exactly?" Fred questioned his brother. "You'll see. Hurry up your arse and read the damn thing." George replied. Fred raised an eyebrow and unfolded the paper. He looked at it and tried to read it, but found it was upside-down.

'_Fred- You soon will find your lovely prize, only if you solve these puzzles five._

_ One is this number, two is this game. Three is the hoops, where many will aim.'_

"What the hell-" Fred said quietly. 'Game? Hoops?' he thought again. "OH! I KNOW! HOW COULD I BE THAT STUPID!?" Fred yelled, startling a few first years. He got up, and walked out of the common room, towards the Entrance Hall. He walked down the grand staircase, greeting a few portraits as he passed. Finally he reached the Entrance Hall, barely filled with people, and went out the great doors.

Fred looked around outside and squinted towards the Quidditch field. All he saw, besides the three hoops, large stands and walls was a faint, glowing red light. He grinned, and jogged towards the stadium. Eventually, after about 5 minutes, Fred arrived at the middle of the stadium. In the center of the field was a note. Fred picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_'Two is this number, fun is this class._

_One giant man, to help you pass.'_

'Pfft…that's easy…' Fred thought. He turned quickly on his heel, realizing it was getting darker. He walked over to Hagrid's Hut, and met with the giant. "Hey Hagrid, do you have anything for me?" Fred asked the friendly half giant. "Ere's yer note, Weasley." He responded. Fred unfolded the third note, and read it out loud.

"Three is this number, parties start here. These little creatures are nothing to fear."

"Huh…sounds like the little creatures are the 'ouse elves. Prolly yer best guess is the-" Hagrid started only to be startled by Fred yelling, "THE KITCHEN! THANKS HAGRID!" Fred jogged off back to the castle, and entered the warm Entrance Hall. He headed towards the kitchens, and made sure no professors were around, and stepped in. "Mr. Weasley Twin! Over here! Dobby has something for you!" Dobby said cheerfully. Fred walked over, hitting his head every once in awhile on a pot hanging from the ceiling. Dobby handed Fred the note, sitting down on the ground. Fred sat down too, only to be crowded by more elves. He read the fourth note in his head:

_'Four is this number, the sky is above. _

_Though to find a seat, you may push, and shove.'_

"Dobby and the others have guessed where this place is." Dobby said quietly. "Where is it, Dobby?" whispered Fred. "The Great Hall of course!" One of the other house elves exclaimed. "Thank you! See you guys around." Fred said, getting up only to hit is head one last time. '_Damn that hurt_' he thought while exiting the kitchens.

He walked into the Great Hall and looked around. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, and caught a glance from his little brother, Ron. Fred grinned evily, and walked over to Ron. "Does my little Ronnikins have another note for me?" Fred said sweetly to Ron. "Yes. Here's your bloody damn note. Now go away before I hurt you for calling my Ronnikins." Ron growled. "What the hell is your problem?" Fred asked. "Nothing. Only Erin went with Mynee to read all the books in the whole damn library. How many times have they done that?" Ron responded. "Bout five or six times. Don't really remember." Fred said again as he opened the last note.

_'Five is the last, puzzles you solved. Up in this tower, your feud shall be resolved.'_

"What's it say Fred?" asked Ron. "Nothing. Got to go to the Astronomy tower." Fred said in a hurry as he got up from the table. He literally ran at a full sprint to the Astronomy Tower steps, and ran up them. When he reached the door, he opened it slowly, and stepped in. He yelped when he found out who was in there.

Angelina was sitting in one of the chairs of the tower when she suddenly heard the door open. She frowned at the person standing in the door way. "Fredrick Weasley, I thought you hated me?" she spat. "Well, if it wasn't for these bloody notes I wouldn't be up here!" Fred yelled back. "You got a note too?" Angelina asked. "Yeah, actually five." He said roughly.

For a few minutes they stood there in silence, looking at each other. Finally at the same moment they said, "I'm sorry!" and chuckled a bit. Angelina walked up to Fred, and kissed his lips softly. "I'll never be mad at you again. Unless you make my hair turn red again." Angelina whispered. Fred laughed quietly, and kissed her head softly, "Ha, that won't be for a loooooong time, my love. Now, we need to find Alicia and George and teach them a lesson." "Or two." she added in.

Hand-in-hand, Fred and Angelina walked up to their common room, and found Alicia and George sitting on the couch. Alicia spotted Angelina and grabbed George and was about to run up her stairs when Angelina said, "Nah ah ah best friends. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You both have some explaining to do." Alicia grimaced slightly, and sat back down. Fred and Angelina sat in different chairs and listened to Alicia's long winded explination of why she thought of the game. "I just couldn't see you two fighting so much. You are made for each other." Alicia cried. "'Licia, it's okay. Your plan worked. Angie and I are back together now so no need to worry. Just next time, make sure ya tell us what the hell is going on." Fred said. "That would take the fun out of it then, Fred." replied George. "Well I'm off to bed. You George?" Alicia asked. "Yep. G'night you two." George said to his friends.

"Goodnight!" Fred and Angelina exclaimed. They both walked overt to the couch, and sat down. Angelina rested her head on Fred's shoulder, and sighed. Fred wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you Angelina Elizabeth Johnson." Angelina smiled, and yawned. "I love you too, Fredrick Ethan Weasley."

* * *

**Did anyone catch the FEW thing? hopefully (ha!)...AAAAA****AAAAH! SO SAD! IT IS FINALLY OVER! tears well up in eyes oh well…did you like it? I (personally) thought it was good. If I do say so myself. HA! Sorry it was out so late. Had soccer camp from 8 to 8 (ugh)…but it was fun…saw lots of hot guys…they were really nice too…and I had a BRITISH trainer…his name was Richard…dunno his last name…from New Castle…in the UK of course…played for some pro team over there…he's really funny too...kinda cussed a lot…but hey…it was awesome…hey! now you HAVE to read my other fics…kay? have fun!!!**

**red  
****orange  
****yellow  
****green  
****blue  
****purple  
****brown  
****black  
****white  
****KnAvEy****?

* * *

**


End file.
